Various types of electric power tools are commonly used in construction, home improvement, outdoor, and do-it-yourself projects. Power tools generally fall into two categories—AC power tools (often also called corded power tools) that can operate using one or more AC power supply (such as AC mains or a generator), and DC power tools (often also called cordless power tools) that can operate using one or more DC power supplies (such as removable and rechargeable battery packs).
Corded or AC power tools generally are used for heavy duty applications, such as heavy duty sawing, heavy duty drilling and hammering, and heavy duty metal working, that require higher power and/or longer runtimes, as compared to cordless power tool applications. However, as their name implies, corded tools require the use of a cord that can be connected to an AC power supply. In many applications, such as on construction sites, it is not practical to connect to an AC power supply and/or AC power must be generated by a separate AC power generator, e.g., a gasoline powered generator.
Cordless or DC power tools generally are used for lighter duty applications, such as light duty sawing, light duty drilling, fastening, that require lower power and/or shorter runtimes, as compared to corded power tool applications. Because cordless tools may be more limited in their power and/or runtime, they have not generally been accepted by the industry for many of the heavier duty applications. Cordless tools are also limited by weight since the higher voltage and/or capacity batteries tend to have greater weight, creating an ergonomic disadvantage.
AC power tools and DC power tools may also operate using many different types of motors and motor control circuits. For example, corded or AC power tools may operate using an AC brushed motor, a universal brushed motor (that can operate using AC or DC), or a brushless motor. The motor in a corded tool may have its construction optimized or rated to run on an AC voltage source having a rated voltage that is approximately the same as AC mains (e.g., 120V in the United States, 230V in much of Europe). The motors in AC or corded tools generally are controlled using an AC control circuit that may contain an on-off switch (e.g., for tools operating at substantially constant no-load speed) or using a variable speed control circuit such as a triac control circuit (e.g., for motors tools operating at a variable no-load speed). An example of a triac control circuit can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,928,673, which is incorporated by reference.
Cordless or DC power tools also may operate using many different types of motors and control circuits. For example, cordless or DC power tools may operate using a DC brushed motor, a universal brushed motor or a brushless motor. Since the batteries of cordless power tools tend to be at a lower rated voltage than the AC mains (e.g., 12V, 20V, 40V, etc.), the motors for cordless or DC power tools generally have their construction optimized or rated for use with a DC power supply having one or more of these lower voltages. Control circuits for cordless or DC power tools may include an on-off switch (e.g., for tools operating at substantially constant no-load speed) or a variable speed control circuit (e.g., for tools operating at a variable no-load speed). A variable speed control circuit may comprise, e.g., an analog voltage regulator or a digital pulse-width-modulation (PWM) control to control power delivery to the motor. An example of a PWM control circuit can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,821,217, which is incorporated by reference.